Bromodeoxyuridine (BrdU) is widely used to study cell viability and synthesis. As a free nucleotide, it is also fluorescent. Thus, we have been attempting to multiphoton excite BrdU which has been loaded into proliferating cells for use as a fluorescent viability assay.